She's Mine!
by marinav92
Summary: Ace wants Kaoru, but theirs only a problem...That Kaoru has already a boyfriend and his name is Butch...so how winning her? Easy, win her in a competition.*ButckxKaoru* Mentions of BrickxMomoko and BoomerxMiyako.-Sequel to "Ace's Quest of Love"-


Me: Sequel of "Ace's Quest of Love" guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Ana: Hey!

Me: ANA! WTH! GET OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTES! ):S

Ana: Hell no! This is fun x)

Me: …well whatever…this is the story…mmm…what was I saying?

Ana: *smirking evilly* That this is the SasuNaru story, the new one

Me: Oh! Ok! Well this story contains delicious yaoi an-WAIT A SECOND! THIS ISN'T SASUNARU!

Ana: *laughing her ass off*

Me: *grumbling* bad big sister…7_7

***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime :3 just the plot x3

* * *

**She's Mine!**

**(Ace's POV)**

Today it's a really pretty day full of happiness. The children are outside at the park, laughing at every funny thing they see and playing games with their friends such as "tag"…or rag? I don't know how is it called…and sincerely, I don't give a damn…

Well, as I was saying, today is a pretty day, full of laughing children; old friends who encounter once again and start chatting happily, sharing their life notes and with couples hanging out in a date…

Then why do I sound so pitiful?

Well, because meanwhile all those persons are happily enjoying the sunny day, I … Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang…I am locked up in the same abandoned building as always with my pathetic gang eating fried chicken…again….

Oh…and because the love of my life, Kaoru, is dating with that RowdyRuff boy…Butch…

I clench my jaw with force. Butch…that stupid 16-year-old kid…the oh-I'm-so-mighty-because-I'm-stronger-than-you guy…the pervert as my beautiful angel kindly refers to him…

He interfered with my plan of getting Kaoru, only for myself…that guy!

He thinks he's so cool with his stupid mini ponytail and his badass attitude…

"Boss…are you alright?"

I turn around to find my gang looking at me strangely, still eating the damn bird. I growl a bit, making them flinch and back away slightly.

"**_Butch_**" I just say, venom dripping in every letter of the name. They turn to look at each other, and surprisingly enough, instead of sighing or ignoring it like they always do, they give me a smirk.

"Then if he's the problem…it means that you…are thinking about Kaoru…isn't it?" Big Billy says, munching his piece of chicken.

"Maybe if you have a competition against him for her…" Snake proposes, looking at me with doubtful eyes.

…wait a minute

"Hey, why don't I have a competition against Butch and the one who wins gets Kaoru!" I say victoriously. Everyone turns to look at me with awe…except Snake who seems kinda angry. Why? I don't know.

"That's a wonderful idea boss!" Arturito says while dancing around the food's bucket. I nod at her and with a smirk, I run to the door of the room.

I will win my Kaoru's heart! Just wait and see you green-freak!

***

**(Snake's POV)**

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZED THAT IDEA AS MINE! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD THE IDEA!

"Hey guys…don't you think that the boss had an incredible idea?" Big Billy says, munching happily his food. Everyone nods and starts talking about the Boss' intelligence. Five seconds pass…then I snap.

"I was the one who had that idea!"

Everyone shuts up…except for Arturito, who starts whispering in a low voice.

"It's because she likes the boss, guys"

I snap my hand on my forehead with force. That's going to leave a mark, that's for sure.

"Arturito…How many times do I have to tell you that…I'M A GUY!"

***

**(Butch's POV)**

I'm the happiest man alive…

Why?

Because I have the love of my dreams sitting over my lap, I'm hugging her…and she's eating over me her ice cream that I bought her…

And yeah it's Kaoru who I'm talking about…not Momoko…she's beside me sitting over Brick's lap, who is beside Boomer and he has Miyako on his lap…

Yes we are in a triple date…

So, this is what I've got. I've been dating Kaoru since the incident in the mall with the Gangreen Gang. We've been a happy couple; I've made my tomboyish girl happy while at the same time she made me, the pervert guy happy. It's a cute relationship. But if someone dares to tell us that…I can assure that that person is going to suffer big time!

"Kaoru-chan"

She turns to look at me after I finish saying her name. I give her a kiss on her cheek and then I nuzzle it with my own cheek.

"I love ya"

She starts blushing and looks at me with annoyance…and happiness…

"Shut up dumbass"

I chuckle a bit, the same deep chuckle that makes her blush even more…I just love seeing her blushing! After I finish my chuckle, I rest my head over her shoulder.

Then…he appears…again

I roll my eyes when I see Ace running towards us with a determined expression on his face. He always appears in our dates trying to seduce my Kaoru…but with his seduction skills I wouldn't surprise if he wouldn't even attract an old woman…

…well except that creepy girl who thinks that is best than everyone…

…and no I'm not talking about Himeko….but of Sakura…a horrible girl with horrible green lime hair…green lime hair! She loves him, and stalks him continuously.

He stops in front of us and he immediately starts speaking…

"I dare you to a competition Butch! The winner will win Kaoru!"

I turn to look at Kaoru, and she looks at Ace in hatred. Well, who wouldn't, how dare he say that Kaoru is a property! I will show him! Growling, I'm about to voice my thoughts when someone talks before I can utter a single sound.

"Deal" Kaoru says, a smirk in her pretty face. So she accepts? Well, who am I to say no to such a pretty girl?

"Great Kaoru! You will love me by the end of the day! You'll see!" Ace exclaims happily

"I don't think so, snakey-head, but here's a condition" Kaoru exclaims. Standing up, she continues, voicing her conditions," They're going to be three dares and the ones who decide the dares are going to be the rest of the RowdyRuff boys and their girlfriends"

Brick hits the air and shouts an 'alright!' while Boomer smirks mischievously. Obviously, Ace accepts Kaoru's terms. Poor Ace, he doesn't know what a stupid he is for accepting the duel.

***(First Mission: Make Kaoru blush)**

"Oh god…why me…" Kaoru says, looking at the ground with a pained expression. I just smirk victoriously…my brothers really love me…

The first one in trying is Ace. He then…cups her breast…

I just can think of something…

He's such an Idiot…

She hits him without thought, and kicks him, and shakes him violently…but no signal of a blush on her face. Now my turn!

I walk towards her and…I hug her and kiss her cheek. With only that, she starts blushing like crazy. I look at Ace with my victorious smirk. I laugh when he glares at me darkly.

"I guess I win" I say normally…but then my inner demon has an idea. I turn around and I give a playful squeeze to my girlfriend's behind. She blushes more and….

She hits me, and kicks me, and sheckes me…

Oh well, it's ok, at least my inner pervert is happy

****(Second Mission: Make Kaoru squeal)**

Kaoru looks with a dark glare at my brothers and her friends. Meanwhile I, I am happy. I haven't heard Kaoru squeal never never never never never ever ever EVER! I wish to see that.

Ace starts again, he looks at her with flirty eyes and…

"Hello pretty woman"

And she starts laughing her ass off…with the rest of us…

I turn to look at him and I say between laughs, "You're pathetic!"

He looks at me darkly, again, and he nods at me to start. I give him a smirk and then, while she's still laughing, blow in her ear from behind.

Why you ask? Because she's pretty sensitive in that area.

She give a surprise squeal/shout….and it sounded like heaven…

Ace starts laughing suddenly.

"Well, you loose too Butch"

I smirk and I say him with a proud tone, "They didn't said that it had to be a happy squeal, they just said squeal"

Ace's face turns pale, and he turns to look at the ground in defeat. Meanwhile me…I am making a victory dance… I made Kaoru squeal! And it was gorgeous!

I want to make her squeal more often!

But obviously, she hits me on my stomach…hard…as soon as I start making my ridiculous dance.

"YOU FREACKING DUMBASS!"

*****(Third Mission: Give Kaoru a kiss and make her blush)**

Yep, Kaoru is already shaking my brothers in rage…probably because of their dares. But I thank them…I made Kaoru blush, squeal and now I'm going to make her blush again!

Ace tries first, and when he leans to kiss her lips…she turns around and kicks him on the groin…

Auch! That must have hurt!

Well, whatever is my tu-

I can't finish because Kaoru kisses me instead. Her kiss is experimental and seems kinda shy, what it makes it even better. The kiss stops and I feel my cheeks getting hot. Even she starts blushing!

"What? You were about to kiss me and I wanted to finish with this…so it's finished…you win"

I smile at her, and I grab her hand.

"Yes…let's go and eat ramen, I buy your bowls"

She smiles at me and we start walking. I can hear my brothers shouting at me positive comments, while the girls laugh and start talking about the great contest. I laugh a bit and I squeeze my girl's hand.

She's my girlfriend and no one, not even a green freak can change that thing.

***

**(Ace's POV…one hour later)**

I'm still in the park, sitting over the turf and musing about what I just experienced. He won me…and Kaoru kissed him…

Maybe…maybe Kaoru and I aren't meant to be…

Arturito appears suddenly. With a smile, he starts saying something that makes my eyes widen.

"Boss, why don't you get out with Snake! She wants to go out with you an-AHHHHH!!!" She doesn't finish, because Snake appears and kicks her with force, making her fly towards the sky.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M A GUY!"

My eyes narrow. I WILL HAVE KAORU SOMEDAY! WATCH OUT BUTCH, BECAUSE I WILL HAVE HER!

* * *

Ready :D hope you guys like it! and I want to give Carito-fox and KireiMiyako a big hug! Thanks for your concern about my eye operation! *hugs* I'm alright now so thank you!!


End file.
